Tale of Two Empires: Chapter One
by Draketh Draconis
Summary: To Be Posted.


Tale of Two Empires: Chapter One

A/N: I do not own any Naruto characters that I have made up myself. The only thing I own is my characters, the setting (Most of it, anyway.), The Plot, and the way it is set up. If you really don't like my writings then don't read them at all. Don't flame any of my fics, but give constructive criticism, or at the very least, compliment me on something.

This is really just a backstory for another story I am planning out. It's really just how Sasuke, the Boy Emperor, defeats Orochimaru, the Dark Lord/Emperor of Snakes, once and for all, and takes control of the known world for an era of peace and prosperity, at least for a time.

I hope you like this. ENJOY!

PS: Zac is named after one of my friends, just so you know.

Darkness surrounds a black throne of leather, a young emperor, about 17, sits upon its cushioned seat. With a whoosh the candles around the room turn on, and the boy sits up.

The young emperor has shaggy black hair, almond eyes with weird pupils, never seeing, yet always knowing.

"Emperor Sasuke, there is a problem." A man with white hair and a cloth covering most of his face, except for an eye.

"What is it, Kakashi, that made you wake me?" The Emperor, Sasuke, asked.

"The Dark Lord sent some spies. They have been captured and we are awaiting your orders." Kakashi said.

"Torture them and get information about Orochimaru's current plans." Sasuke ordered.

"Yes, milord." Kakashi said and left.

The candles began to fade but Sasuke waved his hand and they stopped at half-light. He got of his throne and stretched his arms.

"Well, well, well…" Sasuke muttered. "What shall we do now?"

A growl and scuttle in the corner of the room was heard from behind a crimson curtain. The curtain parted upon itself to reveal a large black tiger with unnaturally long claws being held back by a golden chain. It was a demon in its original form, being held back by a magic enforced collar and chain.

Sasuke walked up to it and looked down at it, just out of its reach. "Well aren't you feisty… how will we train you to fight for us?" He asked it.

The demon just growled in response, its eyes flickering to a plate of bloody steak.

"Oh, so that's what you want…" Sasuke muttered and walked over to the plate of steaks. He picked on up, the juiciest one, and walked back over to the demon.

The demon snapped at the food hanging in front of his face, but Sasuke pulled it away before it could eat it.

"Only if you promise to help serve us in a more… desirable form." Sasuke offered.

The demon slowly started to morph out of its tiger form and into a tall, pale skinned man with black hair and dark green eyes, wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans. "Fine." He said the collar still around his neck.

"Good boy." Sasuke said and tossed the demon the steak.

The demon caught it in his still clawed hands and tore at it with his still sharply serrated teeth.

Sasuke reached behind the demon's ear and pressed a button on the collar. The demon moved his head to the side as he did so, and the collar popped off his neck. The demon continued to tear and eat the steak.

Sasuke started to walk out of the throne room and motioned the now loyal demon to follow. The demon did so right as he finished the steak, his mouth and face covered in fresh blood that was drying fast.

Another throne, another room, another Empire. This throne, a throne of bones, atop which sits the darkest adversary known to Ninja everywhere. The Dark Lord, or the Emperor of Snakes, both names spoken to strike fear into the hearts of weaker Nin. He sits atop the throne of bone, stroking the head of a large snake with many teeth and black scales. The candles in this room suddenly turn on, just as the lights in the other, so far away, do the same.

A man walks in, nay, a boy, he could not be more than 16. "My lord the trap has been set, the Boy Emperor thinks he has captured spies, just as we had planned. The trap is ready to be sprung whenever you wish." The boy told the Emperor, Orochimaru.

"Thank you, Kabuto. We spring the trap at midnight tomorrow." Orochimaru ordered, "Go tell the Magistrate to begin the preparations for the summoning."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto replied, then bowed low, turned on his heel and walked out.

Orochimaru turned his head to the snake. "Turn to human form and get me the prisoner." He said to it, and the snake began to transform into a beautiful woman with long black hair, crimson eyes with snake-slit pupils, thin and curvy, wearing a black dress of silk.

"Yes, Milord." She says and twirls around and walks to the door and leaves without looking back.

Sasuke and the demon sat in two chairs in the dining hall. Sasuke used a wet towel to clean the dried blood from the demon's face. "Seriously, if you're going to eat like that, at least clean up your face when you finish." He said and tossed the towel behind him. The towel was caught by a maid who dropped it into an incinerator behind her.

Soon the dinner came after they waited for almost an hour. For the demon, was a rare T-bone steak and a goblet of wine. For Sasuke, was a roasted leg of lamb with a goblet of the same wine.

They ate in silence for about 30 minutes before they were finished. As the demon cleaned his own face this time Sasuke watched as his ears twitched towards every different sound.

"What name do you usually go by?" Sasuke asked the demon. He only knew what the people called him in the ancient texts.

"My name is Zac." The demon told Sasuke.

"Very good name, Zac. Have you thought more about the offer of serving my Empire in the fight against the Dark Lord?" He asked.

"I've thought about, yes. I suppose if you keep me from the people who want me killed and supply me with whatever I need, I will work for you." Zac replied and leaned back in his chair.

"Good choice, Zac." Sasuke said and stood up from his chair. "I'll show you to your quarters, then. Follow me." He waited for Zac, then when he got up they both left the room.

As Zac and Sasuke walked to the rooms Zac looked at the decorations throughout the castle. There was many blacks and reds, but also purples, yellows, greens, and blues. There were many statues of great ninja and samurai, and knights in armor.

Finally they made it to a large hallway with only two doors.

"The one on the right is mine and the one on the left is yours. I'm sure you'll find it pretty accommodating for both of your forms." Sasuke told Zac, "If you need anything, just knock."

"Thank you, and I will." Zac said and opened the door to his room as Sasuke went into his own.

Zac's room was very large with its own library, a large four poster bed, and an area to relax. It also included a full kitchen, stocked with all kinds of meats.

Zac wandered around the room for a bit before getting a cut piece of rare beef and lay down in the relaxing area, on a bean bag. Minutes later he was asleep.


End file.
